


kinesthetic

by thir13enth



Series: seeing stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Smut, and in whatever form, besides these two deserve plenty of pleasure, one day i'll be tired of writing smut again, this is not the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro loves using his mouth, and he does not keep that a secret from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/gifts).



> don’t mind me, i’m just working through the shallura smut requests…this one is super short and brief but meh, i have finals and projects and what not coming up lol.
> 
> for [lady-brandish](lady-brandish.tumblr.com) on tumblr ([wordslinger](archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger) on a03 and ffn), who graciously noted a while back that i have a habit of writing women...well, treated _right_.

His voice first.

She’s close enough to hear the smoke in his consonants, feel the rumble of his vowels at the base of her heart. He says sentences but speaks in poetry, and quiznak, if she knows what he’s saying because she’s just listening to the hum of his words and feeling the steam of his breath along the shell of her ear. He tells her many things and she tries to address all these things but they both know that the conversation between their minds is beginning to matter less than that of the one between their bodies.

She can talk business while her mind is still above the water and he can nod to obey while she gives him commands for—not right now, but definitely—later, but it’s not until his husky whisper calling her “my princess” that she truly understands what it means to be _royal_.

His lips next.

Searching for the softest parts of her skin as intently as he searches the stars for the answers to the ends of the universe, he treats her like a canvas and he’s drawing a masterpiece over her body. His kisses are dry but as he follows her navel down she grows wet, and if she had a better idea of where his mouth was going, she’d already had lead him down to where it actually matters. But she doesn’t, and so she just closes her eyes and allows herself only to feel him roam every square inch of her.

He doesn’t forget a single space—not even the skin between her fingers, not even the backs of her knees—and it’s not until she feels his soft purr against the line of her jaw telling her he absolutely cannot wait to have her that she truly understands what it means to be _beautiful_.

His teeth then.

Something between smooth and sharp, he sends shivers and shudders up her spine even when his mouth is nowhere near her midsection. He holds back because he doesn’t wish to hurt her but she urges him on because she wants to share it with him. She’s unclear if pain is good or bad because after having a frozen and broken heart for ten thousand years she still doesn’t know what it means to thrive in the name of suffering but she supposes that as long as she is with him, everything will be a little bit better.

She holds him tightly against her and kisses him—wherever her lips land—between his movements, assures him that she is more than willing to feel because of him, but it’s not until he gets past his own boundaries and bites down as hard as his desire that she truly understands what it means to _want_.

His tongue finally.

She catches her breath when he releases his teeth but she gasps hard again when he flicks with the tip of his tongue, when he glides flat with the blade—and he leaves hot trails over her neck, chest, stomach, thighs that turn crisp and cold as his mouth moves further. She’s not usually ticklish but his long bangs sweep over her skin and make her giggle uncontrollably. She thinks that if she doesn’t she reach down to grasp his hair and hold on tightly she’ll completely lose it, so she tugs hard but not so much that he can’t settle between her legs. She opens her eyes when she feels him breathe over her, and he starts kissing from the swell of her thigh to swells further past.

He then lifts his head and gazes up at her with his dark dark eyes watching for her every reaction so that he can figure her out, and it’s not until the moan that she’s building from within her stomach inadvertently slips out through her lips that she truly understands what it means to be loved _right_.


End file.
